


Dresses Like Fake Royalty

by Mewks



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, musical - Fandom
Genre: Adventurer AU, Alex is an asshole, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton AU, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Modern, Prophecy, Royalty, Unrequited Crush, everything goes to shit, hamilton musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewks/pseuds/Mewks
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens go exploring. things don't go as planned. they meet incredibly different fates.





	1. Friendship and Frusturation

**Author's Note:**

> so! my first fanfiction on this website! i really hope you like it, im really proud of my idea! other chapters will be longer i swear, but for a first chapter i figured short and sweet would be good :D please comment your thoughts!

"John I'm telling you, we're going the wrong way!" Alexander Hamilton stated with a frustrated sigh as he gripped onto the map. They had been walking for seemingly hours and john still insisted it was the right direction, even if Alex was the one with the map. Even if they were best friends, it's hard not to get on eachothers nerves sometimes.

"Alex if I turn around and you have the map the wrong way again I'm going to scream." John sighed, finally turning to face Alexander. They both had their hair tied back, yet somehow Alexander still managed to have a mess of leaves in his hair. Alexander pointed out the direction they were going. "If we turned this way then we would find the clearing." With a look of blank frustration john let out a sigh. "You're not in charge of the map anymore. Look- we aren't on that path. We're right here, see?" He let his finger drag along the page, landing on a path a while away from where Alexander was pointing. "Look Alex- you need to learn to trust me. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have and I know what I'm doing. Stop being stubborn." With an expression you're only able to describe as the look of a pouting child on the verge of a fit, Alexander folded his arms and let john snatch the map from him. as they walked, john went ahead,pushing plants to the side only to let go and have them whack Alex in the face. The short, frustrated man flinched, growling softly. "You did that on purpose!" Alexander exclaimed- but seeing johns smiling, laughing face calmed down the anger. How could you stay mad at john Laurens? He brought light into every room, even if he could be a huge pain in the ass. That's why they were best friends. Of course, just because john was his best friend..didn't mean Alex didn't need to get his revenge. So dropping to the ground, Alexander quietly closed his hand around something and pretended to hold his foot. "FUCK!" He shouted. As john ran to him, kneeling to look at what was wrong Alexander placed a beetle on his head.

This was a bad decision.

Alexander stood up, starting to laugh and snort as john shook his head to try and get the large bug off of his head. Alex ended up falling over laughing, in his head making the resemblance between John and a wet dog. Of course there he found an anthill full of red ants. Crying out in pain at the small but painful bites, Alex tried his best to get them all off- shaking his limbs as if he was covered with tiny bugs. Oh wait- he was. John couldn't hold back a snicker. This was what made their adventures truly unique. Messing around like idiots and getting into dumb situations. This was why John always invited Alexander, no matter how awful he was with maps. He just wished Lafayette could see this. Laf was one of john's favourite people to set off on adventures with, however he currently was off in France- a place he often visited. Of course john didn't mind his friend going home for a few days but.. he wouldn't have people to join him when he went on these trips and john absolutely hated going on these adventures to explore when he was all alone. It drove him insane. When Alexander 'I'm not leaving my house unless I need to work' Hamilton not only agreed to come on a hike as Laf had suggested, but was the one to ask.. it surprised him a lot. Alexanders seemed to have wanted to go for a reason, but he never answered johns questions about it. Of course until he found out when they were back that Eliza had broken up with him and Washington sent him on leave for being too distracted during work. But on the trip Alexander had found himself having a better time than he thought he would, with really his only big complaints beings bugs, no coffee or energy drinks and the heat. But john was prepared for all of these things. Well almost all of them. He didn't pack coffee or energy drinks of course, he didn't feel a need to. On their next trip john let him bring 1 energy drink, and that had been the rule.(a rule Alexander may or may not have broken various times-but john became accustomed to searching him for any hidden drinks)

A while later after Alex freaking out and john being not very helpful, they arrived at the clearing John kept speaking about. It was.. beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Alex found himself surprised by the way a small pond reflected the sky and trees perfectly, and how for what felt like the first time during their trip the sky was fully visible. "I came here before with Lafayette.. it's still just as pretty." John stated in a soft tone whilst Alex couldn't help but stare. "Now come on, help me set up." As instructed, Alex took off the bag on his back, flicking an ant off of it as he internally cringed. He was covered with bites, he didn't need more of these tiny demons to ruin this for them. Taking out the poles for their tent, he started to easily set it up. He had to do it so many times that it became second nature to him. Besides, after john telling him how bad he was at pitching tents he may have practiced way too much just to prove a point to john. He looked incredibly smug the first time he set it up perfectly in front of john. Of course internally he was full of pride he tried to be casual about. Now that the tent was all set up, they set up a fire to keep warm as this area got rather cold at night and it was always fun to sit at the fire and talk or look at the stars. Back in New York the stars were never this clear- always covered with dark clouds and barely any open patches from all the buildings when there finally was a clear night. Sure, Alex was too fast paced to like to stop and smell the roses so he never noticed the environment anyways, but as soon as you experience such amazing open skies.. You learn to take notice. He would never admit it, but when they were back in new york he often tried to see the stars, even if he couldn't. Pulling out some logs they saw along the side, they turned them over to the dry sides and sat them down beside the fire. Nature's perfect natural chairs. Alex used to complain about the bugs- he was used to it by now. “Hey John..?” alex said in a softer tone than usual. Something about the night and the noises of nature tonight made him want to keep quiet to hear them. “Yes Lex?” he asked. Mimicking alex's soft tone. “I'm sorry for fucking up with the map and putting a bug on your head- actually not that last bit. Just the map part. I'm getting used to this still alright..?” he gazed off to the side, trying not to be stubborn about apologizing like he knew he could be. He was caught off guard when he heard john laugh, scoffing in return and glaring at him. “What?!? I'm trying to apologize! What's so funny?” john covered his open, grinning mouth with his hand before just letting his head fall back. “It's just- god i'm not used to you apologizing and its sweet- and your face was so serious- it's not your fault, i was the same when i started out.” he badly explained as he calmed down. “We were both frustrated. Don't beat yourself up over it okay..?” looking at john with that smile that was all too familiar.. It was sweet. It make alex give a small laugh too. “Okay okay- look i'm getting better at apologies at least!” he insisted. His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling like this. The orange light on both of their faces as they laugh.. It was calm. Seemingly perfect. This trip, no matter the frustrations.. It was going to be perfect. But then.. Why was there a sinking feeling in alexander's chest that something bad was happening..?


	2. Family and Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander must escape the grasp or a horrid beast with a tight grip without waking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two!! i did want this to be longer but i thought it was a good place to end off. dw, we r getting to the m e a t.

The same night, alexander was finding it incredibly hard to sleep. They were in the tent, a little cold from the night out here. John had forgotten to bring a second sleeping bag- annoying because he was the one insisting hed bring one for both of them- so he decided it was best if they shared it. They were best friends, so it's not like it was awkward for them. Alexander and john pushed the line between friendship and a relationship often. They'd been confused for a couple before, but alexander was always quick to correct whoever it was that time. Sharing a sleeping bag was cramped, so they were intertwined as john held onto him. ‘for comfort. It wastes less space.’ john had told him. He didn't mind, just feeling warm. John had fell asleep after around 15 minutes, his heart rate oddly quick for how tired he seemed. However, cuddling with john wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep. This wasn't the first time they had to do this. And alex was sure it wasn't from staying up all night before the trip, because he started sleeping early a few days before the trip. It was a routine by now so he wasn't tired in the day and could sleep at night. after what felt like hours of laying there (it was more like 30 minutes) he had made the decision to get up. Alex tried to unzip the side of the sleeping bag as quietly as possible while john was still spooning him from behind. He fell into a pattern- alexander would quickly unzip part of it and pause for around 15-30 seconds, paying attention to any grumbling from john. If nothing happened he would continue and repeat until finally it was open. Of course there was now a whole other problem alex had not accounted for. His tall best friend had a tight grip on him that he wasn't sure he could get out of without waking him up. And if he woke john up he would have wasted time of the zipper for nothing. Sure, john wouldn't mind but it was about his pride. He tried to slowly slip out of his grip by shimmying down. That revealed the problem that john had a leg hooked around his. Alex wouldn't give up however. He was full of determination. “John i swear-” he whispered in frustration. He had spent practically half an hour just trying to escape his grip before john broke, starting to laugh. Alex jumped, taken off guard by the sudden loud noise as john loosened his grip. Scoffing, alexander turned to face john. Although all he saw was darkness, he could feel the comforting presence of john- not to mention they were practically forced to be touching “you were awake??” alexander exclaimed in an annoyed, exasperated tone. “Yeah- not for that long though dont worry. It was kind of adorable- charming if you will” john had explained, and alex couple practically feel the wink his best friend had probably given in his teasing way. “You asshole…” he sighed. Finally getting out of the sleeping bag. Shit. he had forgotten how cold it was- the bag was practically calling him back. Wait no, that was john. “It's so much colder without youuu~” he complained as only john could. It was tempting… but no. he had not fought so hard for this to just have it all be worth nothing. It was a tug and pull situation. “And so, the strong willed man turned away- for he cannot give into temptation. No, he had to persist forwards” he narrated. This seemed weird to other people so they never did it unless they were alone but… it was an ongoing joke for them to narrate their own- and each other's- lives. A him and john thing. For them and only them. “The damsel was running out of options- for she knew the man before her would never truly be hers.. So she let him go to his lover at home. For she was tired. And jesus she was in the middle of a dream where the rock was treating her RIGHT.” john laughed, teasing him. “Hurry back alright..?” alexander nodded to him with a soft smile. “i plan to return soon. i just need to clear my head.” alexander explained gently. And with that..mission..semi-accomplished? He counted it as a win anyways. Reaching around for a flashlight alex knocked over a water bottle. “Shit-” he hissed, but discovered the cap was on. “Oh thank god.” he kept everything in a whisper incase john wanted to go back to sleep. After a few moments he found one. Smiling in triumph. Obstacle number two had just been completed. Spraying some extra bug spray on himself just incase, alexander stepped outside and took a seat on the same log as before. The fire was out, since they didn't want to start a bigger fire. He turned the flashlight off quickly, gaining an amazed look as he looked back up at the stars. Somehow they seemed brighter- more beautiful. “Hey mom..” he said softly, staring at what he thought to be the brightest star. “Sorry i didn't say hi earlier. Its.. embarrassing.” he laughed gently, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He knew it was stupid but.. He found comfort in the thought people became stars after they died, watching their loved ones. So whenever he could see the stars so clearly..he liked to say hi to the most beautiful. It only made sense that would be his mom, shining as bright as she could to catch his attention. Was he sure he believed it was her? He was a logical person, and knew it probably was just a ball of gas, that's it. But it brought him peace to imagine it as her. He had asked her for advice many times even. “So.. i hope you're doing well. I'm doing a lot better than i used to be. I'm not completely ignoring my health, even if i still forget to eat sometimes cuz im working. But i usually eat two or three meals a day so that's good..” he sighed, taking his hair out and brushing his hand through it. The tears rolling down his cheeks weren’t sad.. They were more.. Peaceful. He had accepted her death. He was calm about it. Tears just always seemed to spill. But he wasn't stuck with regrets of things he could have said or done before her death anymore. He couldn't have controlled it or known when/if it would happen. He knew that. Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by the very faint sound of music. He could barely hear it but when he looked in the direction of the noise there was smoke and some light far off- meaning fire. He was always happy to meet new people like them. They could head more in that direction tomorrow to try and catch up with them. He couldn't wait.

Yet why did he feel as though he would be getting a lot more than he asked for…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed ;) follow me on instagram ( @melting.pan.musical.fan ) if you wanna and id really appreciate a comment!  
> also FUCK i realized this one was shorter but sHhHHhHh ITLL GET L O N G E R DONT W O R R Y


	3. Pancakes and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendship is damaged and repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry its been so long jdwjsnjdsn

When the early morning sun started to shine in through the netting of the tent, it made Alexander attempt to snuggle closer into his sleeping bag- where now it was only him. Ah. so john was probably making breakfast. God couldn't this man bother to zip up the tent completely? Despite his attempts, it became clear to Alex that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep. So after a few more minutes of laying there, eventually Alexander forced himself to get up and move his tired muscles. His eyes squinted at the gleaming sun that was suddenly 3x as bright while he made his escape from the warm tent and sleeping bag. Still, he was soon greeted once again with the friendly face of his good friend John Laurens.   
“Hey dumbass- why would you subject me to this stupid light?” he jokingly murmured. John let out a forced laughter, shooting back a smile and holding out something. “Here.” after careful inspection, they were pancakes. After careful-er inspection, the pancakes seemed fluffy, perfect and heart shaped with a slick maple syrup on it. Hell there were even raspberries. “How did you manage to make pancakes out here- Jesus and they look fucking perfect.. Either you're extremely experienced in the art of making pancakes over an open fire or there's a mountain of burnt or under-cooked pancakes somewhere.” Alex smiled, taking the small plate into his hands and using the fork to tear off and eat some of the breakfast. “Yeah hah.. I guess i picked it up from Laf. Um- is it good? I did also bring you a small thermos full of coffee- black like you like it- and uh.. Made sure everything was.. Alright. I mean it wasn't like i was going out of my way you just.. Deserve it. For constantly going out of your comfort zone out here and trusting me.. And just being a good friend.” john rambled on and on before Alex stopped him. “The pancakes are fucking perfect- and i really appreciate the coffee even if it probably took up some space- but uh.. Is something up? I guess you just seem a little off at the moment.” there was a few seconds of silence, consideration and a small, nervous smile until… “hey Alex..? You.. wouldn't let anything ruin our friendship right? And you.. I make you happy don't i..?” immediately Alexander was spewing reassurances. “Of course, you're the best friend i could ever ask for John- why..?” he was exceptionally curious about the weird mood and the thick tension in the air. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. Slower and slower.. “Okay so uh.. There's a reason i brought you here. This.. this place has the prettiest mornings. And the water is absolutely stunning. I wanted.. I wanted everything to be perfect for this.” he could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. God he was nervous- couldn't john just speed it up already..? “John whatever it is i'm sure its fine.what is it? Are you dating my ex or something? Because i'm fine with that too-” “Alexander Hamilton will you go out with me?!” john eventually burst. And time slowed to a stop. What..? he had so many questions- did john just… he didn't think it was like that. Was this a joke..? A weird prank..? No- john wouldn't have done all of this if it were a prank. Okay think think think- leaving john with silence was probably freaking him out fuck- “i- i'm sorry. I'm taking a moment to process i just-” John's hopeful expression was quickly fading as he waited for a final answer. “I'm.. sorry i can't give you the answer you want.” Alexander started out softly, eyes looking up from his plate to meet johns. “I don't see you in that light. I know i probably sound like a dick- i mean you did all of this for me.. And you know better than everyone. I'm not saying never. I'm just saying.. Not right now. I'm not sure i can deal with relationships at a time like this- not one with the person who i trust with everything. If we break up things might be a mess- and even if we don't it just.. It complicates things. I'm so fucking sorry john.” after his rejection and explanation, john was quiet. Alex gave him time. After just a few moments, the blank faced john swallowed. “Okay. i- i respect that. I was just going out on a limb anyways its- i'm sorry-” when did john started shaking..? It broke Alex's heart to see his best friend here like this. And soon the tears came. “I-i need a minute alone-” john choked out, going back to their tent. 

Alexander stared at his plate, appetite suddenly gone. He looked over at the pond. John was right. It was beautiful out here. It took quite a while of poking at his plate, but eventually Alexander could hear the tent unzip behind him. He quickly turned. “Hey..” he spoke softly. John gave back a broken smile and a raspy “hey.” before he sat down beside Alex. 

 

“How do you organize a space party?” “....how?” “You planet.” a few minutes later and Alex was telling bad joke after bad joke. And john laughed at all of them. Because it was Alex's duty as best friend to cheer John up, no matter what the reason he was sad was. “For the record i had to eat a lot of burnt shitty pancakes before you came out- and i unzipped the first layer of the tent when i wanted you out because i know you wouldn't get up otherwise.” “you sneaky dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank
> 
> id love if you commented, since thats where i get inspo to write uwu

**Author's Note:**

> again. i know it was short but my next chapters will be longer! feel free to leave comments, id really appreciate it!


End file.
